Avalon
Other Titles Blade of Despair, Emotion Blade Shard Avalon, Lost Shard Blade Wielder (Someone wielder's name or no one) Kalissoa Information/Description It is a blade that seems to have malevolence seeping out of it and creating an evil red glow around the blade. The blade itself is dark red in color and the hilt is pitch black with two stones in its pommel. It is a rather dull looking blade but it is in fact very sharp. It is of regular length for a sword. Abilities and Effects It is the embodiment of despair. Its main power deal with oscillations around its blade. It starts out at 25 million revolutions per second and increases when more energy is put in. It also increases its oscillations the more energy that is put into it whether it be from the wielder or from the target. It may not be as strong as the top five strongest emotion-embodied blades but it has this wicked side effect. It drains energy by how strong someone is. The stronger someone is then the stronger the drain is (it also makes the target being physically drained as well (meaning that they're going to feel the effects of early exhaustion)). The wielder will get some of the energy and will be re-energized by the blade meaning that they will be fighting for an even longer time. The maximum speed that the blade oscillates is around 200 Million RPS (Revolutions per second) but that is pretty daunting to the wielder (trying to sustain that much means tremendous amounts of energy is needed). You would basically have to have the energy of the equivalent of the Juubi (sp?) from Naruto or in this case for the pikmin RP the God of Gods to wield it to get it that high (but only for five minutes before the God has to sleep for a couple hundred eons). The highest that the Alpha Ripmin can get it to in her first form is about 40 Million RPS. If influenced by the wielder then it can make others feel despair. No matter what...this is basically the ultimate influencing blade when it comes to the mind. It then feeds off of the despair created or if there is despair in the air already then it feeds off that. This means that it can cut through pretty much anything and if any blade that cannot be destroyed or cut in half it then sends all of those cutting emotions through the offending blade and into the opponent wielding that blade. It has one attack which is especially daunting but it has a low rate of success. If used and it works then it drains and returns any mutated pikmin or pikmin with powers to basically a much lower level in terms of strength, speed, and whatnot. This is almost permanent. It can become permanent though. If used all the way then the target would basically be starting at Level One again in an RP because of it. The chance of it working is low. Omni-elemental splitting (enough said...it splits omni-elemental energy and then absorbs the various elements inside of the omni-elemental attack (or possibly a shield)). It has two release forms. The second one is not favorable to the wielder or to the targets.It has different powers that can power someone up. Limitations Its full power is sealed away until someone calls out its true name (for its first release) and beating it in a battle (inside of the mind of the wielder to have the power to release it into its second form). It is not a blade for just any pikmin as the pikmin has to have a strong will to actually wield it. If the wielder does not have a strong enough will then the cutting power that the blade has would destroy them within seconds after picking it up. Weapon's Theme Music (being wielded, found, or whatnot) Obtaining Avalon: Fear - Angel Sanctuary Wielding Avalon: Tragic Battle - Suikoden V Wielding Avalon's Theme does change with the wielder... Trivia/Creator Notes/Other Notes info here Category:Weapon Category:Shards of the Blade of Destruction Category:Shards of the Emotion Blade